The Excitement of The Chase
by JarOfStars
Summary: Yaoi. One-Shot. Izaya and Shizuo are yet again chasing eachother in Ikebukuro when Shizuo acts differently. This annoys Izaya so he has a plan to put the excitement back in the chase. Rated T for Shizuo's bad launguage, and BL. First Shizaya fic so no flames


**First** **S****hizaya story so please be kind! The idea came to me when I was out swimming, and I couldn't stop thinking about it the whole time xD **

** I love this pairing so I hope you do too! This is probably set during the series, I guess.  
**

** I do not own Durarara! or the characters used! **

* * *

"GET BACK HERE IZAYA YOU BASTARD!"

Just an average day in Ikebukuro, Celty was on a job, Anri, Masaomi and Mikado were on their way home from school, and Izaya and Shizuo were in another fight for each other's blood.

It started when Shizuo was on his way home from a day's work of hurling people in debt through the city. He turned a corner and there he was; standing there with a smirk and switch blade at the ready. Izaya threw his weapon at Shizuo who dodged it and began to pull up the nearest road sign.

"I told you, STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO!"

"But Shizu-chan, I missed you!" Izaya regarded mockingly, locking eyes with his raging opponent.

"You bastard, I'm going to kill you!" He threw the sign at full force, with Izaya's head the target. Of course Izaya jumped out of the way, as always, and just chuckled.

"Temper temper Shizu-chan. You need to stop letting me aggravate you so easily. It's far too entertaining~." He twirled his finger in a circle and winked at Shizuo. This made him launch himself at Izaya and the chase had started.

Izaya, not one to let a good chase go, ran away gleefully. The two ran about the city for a long few minutes, startling bystanders with flying vending machines and clouds of dust. Eventually, Izaya grew bored of being able to get away so easily, so he stood still and waited for Shizuo to catch up.

"IIIIIZAAAYYAA! YOU'RE DEAD!" Shizuo was panting, a look of pure hatred covering his face. He was lifting a car above his head, ready to pummel the slender man into the ground.

"Oh Shizu-chan, it appears you have caught me. Whatever shall I do?" Izaya shrugged his shoulders then cradled himself in mock fear. He still didn't move; he was waiting to see what move the animal would make. True to his nature, he began to hurl the car straight for Izaya...

But then he stopped, and threw the car into a nearby building instead.

"Shizu-chan?" His voice was genuinely confused and shocked, he knew Shizu-chan was unpredictable, but this? It was definitely not what he thought would happen. His beloved humans had surprised him again.

"I know you want a chase, so get running." Shizuo removed his sunglasses and pocketed them.

"Oh Shizu-chan, you're doing this for me? I'm honoured, truly." Izaya bowed jokingly and looked up at Shizuo, still bending over.

"Just shut up and run."

"As you wish~." The raven haired man turned away and started off a fresh new chase. This one however felt fake and didn't fill him with excitement as it should have. But he had a new way to entertain himself at the expense of Shizuo.

* * *

The men had now been chasing each other all afternoon and it was now verging on sunset. Izaya was getting tired, but Shizuo kept running and shouting. _How does he do it?_ Izaya thought, _he never gets tired when he's chasing me!_

"Still going Shizu-chan?" he called back while using the flying vending machine as a platform to jump on a building.

"I'm not done with you flea! Get back down here!"

"I guess not then~!" _Time to put my plan into practice._ Izaya continued along the top of the building until he found what he was looking for, Ikebukuro outdoor public swimming pool. As soon as he found it he leapt down to the ground and set off.

It took less than ten minutes to get to the pool at the speed they were running. _I can't wait for your reaction Shizu-chan! Yours are always so unpredictable!_ Izaya didn't stop running; he ran until he reached the boundary to the plot of land and then stopped dead in his tracks. Shizuo didn't see him stop and ran straight into the brick wall.

"Oh Shizu-chan, you're too easy." Izaya chanted as he sprung himself over the wall and next to the swimming pool. He ran along the edge to the changing area and whipped off his coat, shirt and jeans. He then wrote a note on a paper towel with a pen he found on the floor. Taking care to hide them out of plain sight, he continued to run in his boxers until he too was in a place out of Shizuo's sight.

"IIZAAAYYAAA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE OR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Shizuo was walking along the pool side searching around for Izaya. Soon he assumed Izaya would be hiding in the changing room like the coward he was. He stormed in and slammed open every cubical and every locker until he found one with clothes and a note in. He saw the fur lined hood and immediately knew it was Izaya's. He picked up the note and read it,

_Fancy a swim Shizu-chan?_

Then he heard a splash and knew Izaya was going to be waiting for him in the pool. He crumpled up the note a dropped it on the floor so he could crush it further with his foot. After disposing of the note he had the ordeal of what to do about his half naked Izaya waiting upon his arrival. Wait, _his_ Izaya? No, just no.

In any normal situation, it's not as if Shizuo thinks rationally. But in this situation, he was thinking on impulse faster than normal. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his trousers, taking care to fold the clothes his brother had given him. After he had put his attire in a locker, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. _What the fuck am I doing? Getting into a pool with Izaya in only my boxers. Whatever, it's only so I can beat the living shit out of him. _

* * *

Izaya was resting on the edge the deep end of the swimming pool, thinking about earlier that evening.

_On any normal day, Shizu-chan would have thrown that car at me and I'd be dead now. So why didn't he? Does he still hate me? Does he like me? No, that can't be it. Shizu-chan hates me! And I hate him; he's fun to mess with, to be chased by, and to piss off. Everything with him is a huge game for me. He's the only one I can't control so I play with him instead. _

"Hey Izaya, I got your note." At the sound of Shizuo's loud voice Izaya took in a breath and sunk under the water to move his plan the next step forward.

"Where are you, I need to kick your ass for making me come in here!" Shizuo was in the water wading out from the shallow end to a deeper end. _Yes Shizu-chan, come closer..._

"Izaya, you little shit, let me kill you!" With every second Shizuo unknowingly was making his way closer to Izaya, and setting Izaya's plan further into motion.

Soon, Izaya was right behind Shizuo and waiting for the perfect moment. _So Shizu-chan wants to kill me? Well, he will now!_

Within five seconds Izaya swum in between Shizuo's muscular legs and popped up in front of him. With a split second smirk, he grabbed the blonds' neck with both arms and pushed his lips onto the others. It was meant to be a split second touch to annoy the other so much the chase felt alive again. But it soon became more. Izaya's inner craving to play with Shizuo won over and he found himself deepening the kiss against the blonds' will. Forcing the wet lips apart and pushing his tongue to the back of the hot cavernous mouth. Exploring unwontedly and hungrily, Izaya was mentally punching himself harder than Shizuo had ever hit him.

_What are you doing? End it now and run off like planned! Why the hell am I enjoying this, I hate Shizu-chan. _

After shock had stunned him, Shizuo finally regained his senses and pushed Izaya away from him with such force that half the pool spilled out into the drains around the edge. He was still confused by the raven haired mans resent actions, but he had enough sense in him to shout at him, "IIZAAYAA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"That, Shizu-chan, was a kiss. Didn't you know?" Izaya was taunting him, _it worked! Now chase me Shizu-chan, chase me until my legs break and I can no longer run away from your rage._

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT IZAYA!"

"Oh really? In only your boxers?"

"You bastard..."

Just then Shizuo realised something, his nether regions were getting cooler than normal. He looked down to find his boxer shorts missing. He shot his head up to find Izaya out of the pool smirking contently with his boxers dangling from his index finger.

"Looking for these?" He burst out laughing at the taller mans reaction, fury visible in all of his body and face. He shot off to the changing rooms to collect his own clothes. Shizuo however was stuck in the pool, naked, boiling with anger.

"GET BACK HERE IZAYA YOU BASTARD!"

_And the chase is back, Shizu-chan you unpredictable animal. How I despise you._


End file.
